Recueil De OneShot
by Lorade
Summary: Plusieures Oneshot sur le couple KyôTohru, ecrites au fur et à mesure suivant des themes imposés. Amour et humour seront au rendez vous!
1. Chapter 1

** Recueil de One-Shot**

**Disclamer: **Evidemment rien ne m'apartient sauf le déroulement de l'histoire (et encore...) Tout est à Natsuki Takaya (pseudonyme LOL) et la chanson de Marvin Gaye n'est pas la mienne non plus.

**Introduction **:  
Voila mon premier OS Defi et ma premiere fic Fruit basket tout simplement ! Defi que je releve sur un autre site mais j'ai decider de publier ici aussi Bref le premier OS est sur le theme imposé de la musique voila c'est une petite Romance mais il n'y aura pas que ça ! En même temps en 25 Os j'ai le temps de faire autre choses que de la romance !  
Bref j'espere que ça va vous plaire et je vous anonce tout les themes choisis : c'est à dire tous mais bon faut bien annoncer quand meme !

Mes 25 themes :

1. Désir  
2. La façon dont tu me regardes  
3. Rêves impossibles  
4. Aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi  
5. Je t'aime même dans l'incertitude  
6. L'odeur des hôpitaux   
7. Passe une bonne nuit  
8. J'ai quelque chose à te dire  
9. Scandale  
10. Fraises et chantilly  
11. Ivresse   
12. Jalousie  
13. Chocolat  
14. Shopping  
15. Musique (Publié)  
16. Bébé  
17. Ces petits gestes   
18. Cadeaux  
19. Une leçon de modestie  
20. La guerre est là  
21. Entre les deux mon cœur balance  
22. Rien ne sert de courir, tout vient à point  
23. Karaoké   
24. Violence  
25. Les fleurs des champs

**Theme choisi : La musique **

**Sexual Healing **

**

* * *

**

Le ciel était bleu, les rayons du soleil cognaient. La chaleur réveilla Tohru , elle n'eu pas le temps de se plaindre qu'elle était déjà dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille Soma.

Plus précisément le petit déjeuner de trois hommes de la famille Soma. Chacun des trois Soma avait son mets préféré et Tohru veillai à toujours leur faire de la bonne cuisine.

La jeune fille habitait depuis un moment maintenant avec la famille Soma et chaque jour était pour elle une parcelle de bonheur. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait les remercier en faisant de son mieux la cuisine et les taches ménagères : « Je dois faire de mon mieux ! Maman serait fière de moi ! »

Soudain Tohru poussa un cri perçant, des bras entouraient fermement sa taille et elle ne pouvait pas ce dégager :

-Ma tite Tohru ! Tu nous prépares quoi de bon ?

Tohru se retourna, c'était Shiguré …Son cœur se calmai progressivement quand elle entendit un fort remue ménage venant de l'étage. Aussitôt deux garçons, l'un roux et l'autre aussi beau qu'une femme étaient arrivés eux aussi dans la cuisine. Le premier haleta :

-On a… entendu des…. cris !

Le deuxième continua :

-Alors on est descendu aussi vite qu'on a pu ! Que c'est t'il passé ?

Tohru souria bêtement :

-C'est monsieur Shiguré ….

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Yuki se tourna vers Shiguré :

-Sale pervers ! Je vais te faire avaler tout rond ta langue si tu ….

Tohru n'en entendit pas plus, Kyô avait déposés ses mains sur ses oreilles comme à l'accoutumé quand Shiguré faisait ce petit jeu avec Tohru. Il n'enleva pas ses mains avant d'être arrivé dans la salle principale de la maison, pour être sur que Tohru n'entende aucune insulte. Tohru était heureuse en ce moment Yuki et Kyô se disputaient moins souvent et la famille Soma venait régulièrement faire des visites surprises à la maison.

Kyô sortit la jeune fille de sa rêverie :

-Ce n'est pas bon de te réveiller aussi tôt un dimanche. Tu vas encore te rendre malade.

Tohru secoua vivement la tête en battant l'air avec ses bras :

-MAIS JE DOIS VOUS FAIRE A MANGER ! VOUS M'AVEZ ACCUEILLI ICI !

-Idiote !

Tohru se calma, Kyô la regarda un long moment avant de dire :

-C'est mon anniversaire aujourd 'hui…

Tohru se mit à rougir honteusement :

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ! J'aurais pu faire un gâteau ! Je suis désolé !

Kyô se mit à rire :

-Arrête de t'excuser ! Si tu continue comme ça tu va ressembler à Ritsu …

Kyô sortit lentement de la pièce sûrement pour aller méditer sur le toit. Tohru retourna derrière ses fourneaux, Yuki et Shiguré parlaient calmement pendant que Tohru cuisinait.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes la seule femme de la maison dressait la table :

-C'est prêt ! Annonça t- elle, toute fière.

La table était remplit de plats les plus apetissant les uns que les autres. Shiguré se mettait déjà à table quand Yuki s'approcha :

-Tu sais Tohru, on n'a pas invité toute la famille Soma à manger aujourd 'hui…Pourquoi…Tout ça ?

Tohru dénoua son fichu quelle mettait sur la tête pendant qu'elle cuisinait :

-C'est l'anniversaire de Kyô, alors j'ai fait des effort.

Yuki se figeât et Shiguré se releva :

-Tohru, on ne fête jamais l'anniversaire du Chat dans la famille ….

-Mais c'est cruel !

Tohru avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, Shiguré tenta de lui expliquer :

-Tu sais bien que le chat est exclu de la famille. Kyô n'a jamais eu de fête, t- ne le tolérerai pas.

Tohru se voûta et afficha un air malicieux :

-Mais si Akito ne le sait pas, on pourrait faire un goûter surprise pour Kyô….

Shiguré prit la même posture de la jeune fille et complota avec elle :

-Un goûter c'est peut être trop enfantin…Kyô a 17 ans. Une fête, avec plein de nourriture et de la musique …. Je vais prévenir Hatori et Ayamé ….

Yuki se joint à eux et menaça Shiguré :

-Si tu préviens Ayamé, je serai obligé de te tuer….Je ne plaisante pas.

Tohru continua sans faire attention :

-Il faudrait inviter Kagura, Momiji, Hastuharu ….

-Non pas Kagura, elle va encore tout casser ma maison. Se plaignit Shiguré.

Yuki fit un récapitulatif :

-Alors on prévient Haru pour qu'il mette l'ambiance, Hatori au cas ou quelqu'un se blesse et Momiji pour faire enrager Kyô ! Shiguré tu t'occupes de la musique, Tohru de la cuisine et moi j'organise.

Tohru et Shiguré acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, Kyô arriva dans la salle :

-Qu'est ce que vous complotez ?

Tohru regarda alternativement les nombreux plats disposés sur la table, Shiguré, Yuki et Kyô :

- Rien voyons ! Pourquoi on comploterait ? Je vois pas pourquoi ! Vraiment !

Kyô releva son sourcil droit et s'approcha de la table :

-Pourquoi tu as fait de la nourriture pour 50 personnes ?

Tohru se jeta sur la table et répondit à Kyô tout en ramenant les plats dans la cuisine :

-Je voulais voir combien de plat tenait sur cette table ! Maintenant je sais ! Tu sais on ne fait rien que discuter ! Alors pourquoi es tu si suspicieux !

Kyô se mit à rire en donnant une légère claque sur le front à Tohru :

-Tu aurais pu compter tous les plats sans mettre de nourriture dedans !

-Ah oui c'est vrai !

Le soleil avait cédé sa place à la lune et aux étoiles. Toujours un ciel sans nuages dominait la maison où vivait Tohru. Kyô n'avait pas tellement été surpris par la découverte de sa Fête improvisé car l'attitude de Tohru n'était pas naturelle depuis qui lui avait dit que c'était aujourd'hui le jour de ses 17 ans. Et l'histoire des plats pour voir la superficie de la table n'était pas très convaincante…

Bien qu'étant la seule représentante du sexe féminin de la soirée Tohru se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de tous ces garçons touchés par la malédiction de la famille Soma.

Elle avait dansé un rock endiablé en compagnie d'Hastuharu et Shiguré avait passé une chanson de Chantal Goya pour Momiji.

Ayamé était quand même venue et assaillait Yuki sur ses fonctions de président de l'association des élèves. Hatori restait en retrait à vociférer contre Shiguré qui lui avait encore volé un costume.

Kyô quant à lui était prostré sur sa chaise, observant les membres de sa famille s'amuser à sa première célébration d'anniversaire. Tohru vint s'asseoir à côté de lui :

-Tu t'ennui ? Je suis désolé si j'avais su avant, j'aurai un peu mieux organisé…

-Tohru…Tu recommences …

Tohru se tu, Kyô pouvait être parfois très calme, cela la déstabilisait complètement…Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de cette soirée et elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était le premier vrai anniversaire de Kyô, elle voulait qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Apres un long silence se tourna vers elle avec un air inhabituellement doux sur son visage :

-Merci…

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Tohru sa paume épousant la rondeur de sa visage .Tohru rougi légèrement et baissa les yeux.

« QUART D'HEURE AMERICAIN ! »

Shiguré venait de crier aussi fort qu'il pouvait, la chanson « Sexual Healing » de Marvin Gaye se fit entendre. Shiguré s'avança à pas rapide vers Tohru et l'invita à danser :

-Evidement tu vas m'inviter ma petite Tohru d'amour, et on va se marier après et fonder une famille ! On ne dira rien à t- et on s'enfuira tout les deux.

Tohru suivait Shiguré en essayant de répondre mais Kyô et Yuki s'étaient déjà jeté sur lui .Ayamé accouru porter secours à son mai d'enfance :

-Shiguré laisse la jeune fille tranquille et vient danser avec moi, allons à la plage regarder l'écume de l'eau salée s'écraser sur les rochers ! Viens mon amour !

Shiguré saisi la main tendu d'Ayamé et tout deux partirent danser un slow langoureux.

Tohru frotta doucement son bras endolorie par l'enthousiasme trop brutal de Shiguré. Kyô s'approcha d'elle :

-Ils sont pas bien ces deux là… Enfin tu as l'habitude maintenant.

-Oui…

_Ooh, baby let's get down tonight (Maintenant laissons nous aller) _

Tohru regarda Kyô et se mit à rougir fortement. Kyô l'aperçu :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe.

Tohru regarda autour d'elle, tout les autre membre de la famille Soma était occupé :

-Voila …Je me demandai si tu voulais bien danser avec moi ! C'est moi qui doit inviter donc voila… Et puis c'est ton anniversaire.

Kyô porta sa main sur le front de Tohru :

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre tu es sur ? Tu travaille trop ! Tu ne prends pas d'initiative comme ça toi !

_I need some lovin' (J'ai besoin d'un peu d'affection)_

Tohru saisi la main qui était posé sur son front et la posa sur sa taille :

-Je suis déterminée ! C'est ton anniversaire alors tu vas danser !

Ce fut au tour de Kyô de colorer son teint quand sa deuxième main rejoignit la première.

_And when I get that feeling ( quand j'ai ce sentiment )_

Kyô n'osait pas regarder Tohru dans les yeux :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça …

Tohru enroula ses bras autour du coup de Kyô en veillant de ne pas trop l'approcher sous menace qu'il se transforme en chat :

-Ce n'est qu'une danse…

Elle sentait le bracelet de Kyô faire pression sur sa hanche gauche. Cela lui rappela le jour où elle avait découvert son apparence réelle…Cela les avait fortement rapproché, elle se laissa bercer par la musique langoureuse.

Kyô lui regardait Tohru, il la remerciait silencieusement d'être toujours là pour lui, quand il en avait besoin. Il ressentait plus que jamais ce sentiment qui faisait exploser son cœur. Il tentait tant bien que mal de résister mais ce soir c'était trop dur.

_And when I get that feeling (Et quand j'ai ce sentiment )_

_I want Sexual Healing (Je veux une guérison sexuelle)_

_Sexual Healing, oh baby (Une guérison sexuelle, bébé )_

_Makes me feel so fine (Je me sens si bien )_

_Helps to relieve my mind (Ca m'aide a soulager mon esprit)_

Il dansait silencieusement dans un coin de la salle se laissant envelopper par la musique. Une musique agréable, une musique diffusant une atmosphère légère. Tohru pensait à tout ce qui était survenu dans sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec les Soma. Elle repensait à tout ça et se rendit compte que Kyô était mieux intégré à la famille, pas aux yeux d'Akito mais aux yeux des 12. Elle fixa son regard sur les pupilles noires de sont partenaire de danse. Kyô lui aussi était perdu dans ses pensées.

_And my emotional stability is leaving me (Et que ma stabilité émotionnelle me quitte)_

_The love you give to me will free me (L'amour que tu me donnes me libèrera )_

_If you don't know the things you're dealing (Si tu ne connais pas les choses que tu donnes)_

Kyô écoutait la chanson et ses paroles et petit à petit quelque chose de nouveau se fit une place en lui. Il avait chaud, très chaud … une chaleur inhabituelle…

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight_

_(Lève toi, lève toi, lève toi faisons l'amour ce soir)_

Le regard de Kyô accrocha celui de Tohru et ne le laissa pas partir. Tohru retira ses mains de la nuque de Kyô et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Kyô fit glisser ses mains sur le dos de Tohru, la frôlant du bout des doigts

Baby I think I'm capsizing (Bébé je pense que je chavire)

The waves are rising and rising (Les vagues montent et montent)

And when I get that feeling (Et quand j'ai ce sentiment)

I want Sexual Healing (Je veux une guérison sexuelle)

Sexual Healing is good for me (Une guérison sexuelle est bonne pour moi)

Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush (Je me sens si bien, c'est une telle vague)

Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us

(Ca m'aide à me soulager l'esprit et c'est bon pour nous)

Tohru ne savait plus quoi penser … Elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes, déjà pour inviter Kyô à danser elle avait faire preuve de courage. Et voila qu'elle se rapprochait de lui …Elle avait peur qu'il prenne se rapprochement mal, étant donné la malédiction. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit avec tendresse. Kyô ôta ses mains à son tour, Tohru attrapa sa main droite au vol et leurs doigts s'enlaçaient, se caressaient, se dénouaient, et s'entrecroisaient une nouvelle fois.

Kyô et Tohru étaient face à face avec comme seul contact celui de leurs mains. Et pourtant Tohru ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça, aussi…intime avec un garçon. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se mettait à nue devant Kyô. Le regard de celui-ci était semblable à un feu qui commençait à s'éteindre mais qui tentait tout pour rester puissant. Il détacha sa main de celle de Tohru et la laissa courir sur le bras dénudé de la jeune fille.

_Come take control, just grab a hold (Viens prendre le contrôle, saisit juste une prise)_

_Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it_

_(De mon corps et mon esprit, bientôt nous le ferons)_

_Honey, oh we're feeling fine(Chérie, nous nous sentons bien)_

_You're my medicine open up and let me in (Tu es ma médecine, ouvre et laisse moi entrer )_

Tohru frissonna légèrement et espéra que cette chanson ne se finisse jamais. Le désir voila ce que Kyô ressentait…

_Please don't procrastinate...(S'il te plait ne remets pas à demain…)_

Mais le volume de la musique baissa lentement pour laisser place à une autre chanson.

Kyô et Tohru s'éloignèrent et rompirent contact. Kyô la regarda un long moment, un regard de remerciement pour cette fête, remerciement pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui depuis qu'il la connaissais, un regard de remerciement car elle le laissait l'aimer.

-Au secours ! Shiguré veut abuser de moi ! Moi qui croyais que ses intentions étaient pures !

Ayamé hurlait comme à l'accoutumé pendant que Shiguré tentait de lui toucher les fesses. Ces deux là ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Momiji s'approcha de Kyô et Tohru :

-On dirait que la musique fait perdre toutes nos inhibitions…

Kyô frappa Momiji à la tête, un hurlement se fit entendre :

-Bouhouuh…Kyô, il m'a tapé !

Et le lapin se mit à courir poursuivit par un Kyô furieux. Hatori s'approcha de Tohru :

-On dirait que la neige a fondu….

**FIN  
**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Voila mon deuxième OS, j'ai essayé de le rendre différent du premier et plus frais (j'adore cette expression ! AHH C'est frais !

Bref j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! D'ailleurs je vient d'analyser que c'est super dure de faire 25 thèmes car certains thèmes différents m'évoque les mêmes histoires mais je bon je verrai ça par la suite

Thème Choisi : Entre les deux mon cœur balance.

* * *

Hier maman m'a raconté une histoire très triste … L'histoire des signes du zodiaque chinois, j'ai trouvé cette histoire très cruelle pour le chat. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de participer à la fête comme les autres ?

Alors Hier j'ai décidé de compatir avec le chat et de ne plus être chien, mon vrai signe mais de devenir chat.

Maman en a eu marre de me voir tant bien que mal vouloir changer ma date de naissance et elle est partie se coucher.

Mais moi, coincé entre mon futon et mes couvertures j'ai pensé à tout les moyens de changer mon signe.

C'est très simple, si j'y crois très fort , mon signe changera j'en suis certaine !

Ce matin c'est le jour de ma rentrée et pour la première fois Maman m'a laissé faire le chemin toute seul jusqu'à l'école. J'aime bien regarder les arbres, j'ai hâte que les cerisiers soient en fleurs. Maman m'a dit de faire bien attention sur le chemin car je dois traverser quelques routes. Je dois respecter les feux et passer quand je suis sure que toute les voiture sont arrêté.

Maman a eu du mal à me laisser partir, quand j'étais un peu plus petite je me suis perdue et elle a eu très peur ! Elle a même appelé la police. Mais un gentil garçon m'a ramené à ma maman. Il faut toujours faire confiance au gens qui nous entoure…

J'arrive à une intersection je ne sait plus s'il faut aller à droite ou à gauche…Je suis encore perdue ! « Tohru, tu es étourdie… » Me répète sans arrêt Maman. Là-bas, il y a du monde je vais aller demander mon chemin …

« Tout ça c'est à cause de Yuki ! C'est lui qui est méchant ! Si je meurs tout le monde sera content ! J'en suis sur ! Même vous Maître, vous serez bien débarrassé ! Je vais le tuer !...Et après, je vais me tuer moi aussi ! »

Je m'arrête, un garçon de mon age est à terre dans les bras d'un homme et crie de toutes ses forces. Il est malheureux, il est tout habillé en noir. Quelqu'un est mort. Qui est ce Yuki qui a l'air si méchant et qui le rend si triste ?

Je dois arriver à l'heure à l'école sinon maman ne me laissera plus y aller toute seule. Je m'avance vers ce garçon et des grandes personnes choquées par ce qu'il vient de dire. Les cheveux de ce garçon sont oranges, c'est bizarre …

Je me rapproche et j'ai un peu peur, il m'impressionne, il se met à pleurer…Les garçons ne pleures pas d'habitude … L'homme qui le tenait se relève et va parler aux autres personnes présente.

J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici mais je dois demander mon chemin….Le garçon aux cheveux oranges est par terre et continue à crier :

-Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce rat ! Maman ne serai pas morte ….

Le rat…Comme dans l'histoire ? La souris qui ne dit pas au chat où se trouve la fête et le chat est exclu par le dieu des animaux … Comme dans l'histoire ?

Le garçon ne me voit pas, je me racle la gorge, toujours rien. Pour le faire réagir je pose ma main sur son bras et là il recule violemment :

-Ne me touche pas toi ! Sinon je vais te tuer toi aussi !

Je resserre mon poing et le ramène le long de mon corps :

-La souris n'est pas gentille.

-Je m'en fiche de ton avis ! Mes affaires ne te regarde pas alors dégage !

Je m'approche de lui :

-Tu es comme le chat dans l'histoire ? La souris a été méchante avec toi ? Ce Yuki est méchant ?

Il ouvre grand les yeux et ne répond rien, je continue :

-Moi je suis du signe du chien mais je compte bien devenir celui du chat avec de la volonté !

-Idiote…Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être un chat. Tu es chien alors n'essaye pas de changer.

-Mais je suis chat ! Je ne veux plus être le chien, le chat est si seule je dois l'aider.

Le garçon recule :

-On ne choisi pas son signe…Alors arrête d'essayer de comprendre les chats. T'es bête !

Je sais plus quoi penser. Je veux être chat mais je suis chien, ce garçon raconte n'importe quoi ! Moi je serai chat et c'est tout. Je dois aller à l'école ! Je reviens vers le garçon :

-Tu ne sais pas où est l'école primaire ? Je me suis perdue.

Il me regarde et j'ai l'impression qui veut me frapper :

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir où est ton école ? Dégage !

Il se met à pleurer, je m'avance pour le prendre dans mes bras mais soudain je vole ! Je Vole ! Ce garçon s'éloigne :

-Kyô, tu devrais être plus gentil avec cette jeune fille…

C'est l'homme qui consolait le garçon. Je suis dans ses bras, il me regarde avec sympathie :

-Ton école est à gauche et tout droit, dépêche toi sinon tu sera en retard …

Il me repose à terre, mais mes jambes ne veulent plus avancer. J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école. Si je vais à droite, j'irai à l'école, apprendre des choses qui me serviront sûrement un jour mais quand ?

Si je reste ici, je ne sais pas quoi faire mais j'ai envie de rester ici avec ce garçon qui est tout seul. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. Sa Maman est morte …Si la mienne mourrait je ne sait pas ce qui m'arriverai…

A droite ou ici …Chien ou Chat… On me pousse légèrement dans le dos. C'est l'homme, sûrement le père du garçon, il me fait signe d'aller à l'école. Ce sera à droite et je resterai un chien…

J'espère que ce garçon va aller mieux…

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
